


It's a Risk Just to Exist

by elyndys



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bikers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-04 08:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10272518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elyndys/pseuds/elyndys
Summary: Felipe knows the life he's led hasn't been a good one, but he never expected things to get this serious. If he did, he never would've got Rob involved.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title, as usual, is from a song - this time the new Maximo Park song, Risk to Exist. Find, listen, love.

This isn't how it was supposed to be, Felipe thinks. 

But then, if everything was as it was supposed to be, he and Rob should never have met in the first place. And they definitely shouldn't be together. 

And maybe they wouldn't be in this much trouble. At least, Rob probably wouldn't be, and Felipe feels guilty as hell. Felipe always knew this is what his own life would be like, but Rob deserves better.

“There is still time, Rob,” Felipe whispers. “You can get away.”

“Don't be daft,” murmurs Rob. “I'm not leaving without you. I'm not letting you take the fall by yourself.”

“Is too late for me,” Felipe says. “I cause too much trouble already.”

“But you had nothing to do with this!” Rob exclaims passionately. 

Felipe shakes his head bitterly. “If I get caught, the police won’t care if I did it or not.”

“We didn't know what was in the boot,” Rob adds, more quietly, because even though they're sure they're alone in the hideout, they can never be certain who could overhear. “Luca doesn’t even know we saw.”

He stops before he says _the body_ , but Felipe can hear it as clearly as if he’d shouted it out loud. Can still see it now, dull and crumpled like rags. He can’t forget. It wasn’t the first time he’d seen a dead body, but it was the first time he’d seen one dead through violence.

They’re in too deep now, this isn’t what he signed up for, and it’s definitely not something he ever wanted to get Rob involved in. Felipe was happy when it was just robbing, TWOCing, making idle threats. Even just riding around on motorbikes was enough to cause alarm in well-to-do areas like the one Rob lived in. That was why they did it, just to mess with the snooty bastards, never expecting someone like Rob to be more interested in making trouble than in the life his parents expected him to lead.

It’s Felipe’s fault, for seeing Rob and wanting him and pursuing him, even if he never expected to succeed. Until now he’s always been delighted that he did - but he never thought something like this would happen. 

Fucking Luca! Now he’s got them in the palm of his hand. He asked them to get rid of the car, so they did, pushed it into the river in a run down part of town, where they’d disposed of plenty of incriminating items before. Even after they saw what they saw, what else could they do? Felipe doesn’t even remember why they opened the boot at all - just nosiness he guesses, wondering if there was anything left to pinch - but he didn’t expect to find a corpse, not even knowing Luca. Sure he’s asked them to do plenty of shady things before, but this… it’s the first time Felipe has been genuinely afraid in a long time. 

It had sounded like an easy job, the sort of thing they took care of every once in a while for the right price. They’d driven out there after dark, not drawing any attention by driving fast or playing loud music. They'd parked on unlit wasteground and made out in the back seat, messy and careless enough that their genetic material is definitely smeared all over. Felipe has no idea how long DNA can last underwater, but he doesn’t know how long they might have before the police start looking. Maybe Luca will send an anonymous tipoff, knowing Rob and Felipe won’t tell the truth out of fear of him. To be honest, Felipe would prefer that. Get it over with quickly. Because the alternative is Luca.

“It doesn’t matter if he knows,” Felipe whispers. “He can come after us, any time.”

He’ll always have this over them. As long as they stay here, they’ll be looking over their shoulders. They know too much, and maybe Luca won’t want to take the chance of them going to the police first. Maybe he’ll take swift, direct action, make sure to shut them up good and proper. 

“You’re right,” agrees Rob. “At least the police would only arrest us. If Luca comes after us, we’ll end up just like the poor bastard we saw today.”

“Please Rob,” Felipe tries again. “Leave - you are smart, you are supposed to be in university. Go back to your family.”

“I can’t cause any more trouble for them,” Rob says softly.

“I’m sorry,” Felipe blurts out. “Is my fault. You are too good for this life.”

Rob shakes his head with a hint of a wry smile. “I’m not,” he murmurs. “Or I wouldn’t be here. I’d’ve taken you away, like I should’ve. Like I’m going to. Felipe, it’s not too late, for either of us. Let’s just get on our bikes, go, get away. Together. Start again.” 

Felipe immediately feels calmer just at the idea of it. He leans his head on Rob’s shoulder, wanting to be close to the only thing he feels certain about in this chaotic life. 

“Where we will go?” he asks, letting his eyes fall half-closed so he can better imagine it.

Rob wraps his arm around him, secures him by his side. “We can go anywhere you want,” he says. “We could get on a boat, go over to Europe, travel all over.”

It sounds so easy, so appealing. So free. But…

“But we can’t settle down anywhere,” Felipe sighs. “We will still be doing things illegally. Like we are here.”

Rob kisses his temple. “Well, we can just go away for a little while, wait till things die down,” he muses. “Then… maybe we come back. Assess the situation.” He pauses. “Luca's not a popular man. He's got a lot of enemies.”

Felipe smiles slowly. “And we know most of them.”

“Right,” agrees Rob. “Who knows what could happen.”

Felipe understands. “We will see, huh,” he says. He pulls back so they can look each other in the eye. “Let’s go.”


End file.
